


Thanksgiving Brettsey Style

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Brettsey - Fandom, Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, Chicago Fire - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Thanksgiving, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: I didn’t plan on ever posting this, but here we are. Enjoy some thanksgiving fluff all about Sylvie and Matt.The first prompt about person A inviting person B to their thanksgiving
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Thanksgiving Brettsey Style

Thanksgiving was rolling right around the corner. After a tough year mosut firefighters and paramedics at firehouse 51 were anxious to have a day with their families, except for one, Captain Casey. After his mom killed his dad, family gatherings were never something he looked forward to, or even had. His mom was in prison for 15 years, and his sister had a family of her own. But if there was one person who could convince him into a family thanksgiving, it would be a certain blonde paramedic. Sylvie Brett loved family thanksgivings, they were something she always loved about her hometown. The Brett family was known for being welcoming and crazy when it came to thanksgiving time, and Sylvie loved that.

“Hey Brett, where are you going for thanksgiving?” Cruz asks Brett whilst they are eating breakfast in the common room.  
“Headed back to Fowlerton for a day trip, and if I have time I might go see Scott and Amelia.” Brett replies. “You and Chloe must have some plans?”  
“Yeah I think we might go see her parents.” Cruz replies.  
“Any master plans for you?” Brett asks Kidd.  
“I don’t know, probably just a getaway at the cabin. Kelly’s family doesn’t do much for thanksgiving.” Kidd explains while drinking probably her 4th cup of coffee.  
“What about you Captain?” Cruz asks.  
“I’ll probably go see Christie and Violet at some point, but a few low key days at home seems nice.” Casey explains as he sits down at the table with his food.  
“Do you guys remember that one time Mills made that turkey, and we kept getting calls.” Cruz jokes.  
“And the Chief brought that Ernie kid who was a fire bug. And Cruz, you literally named the turkey after your brother.” Herrmann jokes to Cruz.  
“That could not be better then when I told Cruz I would keep quiet about Zumba if I could teach him to cook.” Brett jokes.  
“Wait what?” Mackey says from the end of the table.  
“It was the agreement.” Cruz says briefly.  
“Yeah I was supposed to teach him to cook, but it just turned into me cooking for him.” Brett replies.  
“Wait, you can cook?” Kidd blurts out.  
“Yeah she’s really good.” Cruz replies.  
“Before you ask any more questions, the answer is no I will not cook for you. And if you ever ask me to cook, I will not ever cook at the firehouse again.” Brett responds.  
“Oh wow,” Mackey says.  
“She’s serious,” Casey replies.

“Come on, really?” Casey exclaims from his quarters. Brett looks up from the book she is reading and eavesdrops into his conversation over the phone.  
“Christie you seriously are not having thanksgiving this year… Yeah I know Violet has a boyfriend. Why can’t he come with us? It's the only time I spend with family every year.” Casey says into the phone.  
“Fine, I’ll just stay home anyway.” Casey replies as he hangs up and tosses his cellphone on the bed and sighs. Brett gets up and knocks on his doorframe.  
“Hey you ok?” Brett asks Casey.  
“Yeah, Christie always does thanksgiving but apparently Violet is going to be with her boyfriend so she’s not doing anything this year.” Casey explains.  
“You should come to Fowlerton with me.” Brett says excitedly.  
“No, no I can’t impose it’s your family thanksgiving.” Casey replies.  
“Not a second thought, it’s settled. You are coming to Fowlerton with me.” Brett says lightly.  
“Ok, when do we leave?” Casey asks.  
“Tomorrow afternoon, and I’ll drive.” Brett says as she smiles and walks out.

Sylvie Brett and Matthew Casey started out as coworkers. They had, at one point both even dated Dawson’s at once. Once Gabby left, Matt was crushed and Sylvie understood what it felt like. They both lost a partner, and it took a long time to adjust to life without her. In the beginning they bonded over their grief, and then it turned into a genuine friendship. It all changed when Sylvie opened up to Matt about her birth mom. Sylvie let Matt into that personal situation because she trusted him. And he was there for her while she met her birth mom Julie, and he was the shoulder she cried on when she died. Conversations in his quarters weren’t that uncommon. She would come in sometimes if they had a rough call just to talk to someone she trusted. Her new partner was great, but they just hadn’t built a bond like she had with Foster. And Matt knew that, so he helped her through the rough times a new partner brought her. Matt was 100% certain he had feelings for her. Sometimes Severide would catch him staring at her at Molly’s, he’d make up an excuse, but he was staring. He just wished he could look into her eyes, and see what she was thinking. 

“So you ready for the infamous Fowlerton thanksgiving?” Brett says as they drive along a highway towards her hometown.  
“I’ve heard lots of things from your stories at the firehouse, it would be a shame if nothing crazy happened.” Casey jokes from his passenger side seat.  
“Well my mom will probably feed you till you throw up. And my dad will probably just put you to work on the farm. But get ready till you meet my brother, he’s the best, he’s kinda like Severide if you think about it.” Brett replies.  
“My family never really had big gatherings so bear with me if I’m new to this.” Matt explains.  
“Oh you’ll be fine. My folks are super chill and very very welcoming. All my little cousins will probably be begging for you to play football with them, and it’s kind of a tradition for everyone to play a family game of football thanksgiving morning.” Brett says.  
“Well it’s on Brett.” Casey jokes.  
“You’ll regret that when my brother throws me a touchdown pass.” Brett jokes.  
“You’ve never seen my go all in on a football game have you?” Matt replies.  
“Have you ever worked on a farm Matt Casey?” Sylvie says jokingly.  
“No, but keep in mind I’m a firefighter and a contractor.” Matt replies countering her joke.  
“Well after you’ve gotten up at 4 am to go feed all the animals and muck the stalls, good luck beating me in football.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Who says we will be on the opposite team?” Matt replies.  
“True, but I doubt anyone will pick you to be on your team after you’ve picked up all the horse poop. You’ll smell like it for weeks.” Sylvie jokes.  
“I doubt that. But what animals do you have on your farm?” Matt asks genuinely.  
“We have horses, chickens, dogs, and a few cows.” Replies as they get off at an exit nearing the farm.  
“Wow, do you think you could teach me to weld? It just seemed like a fun skill when you made the Slamigan with Cruz.” Matt asks.  
“Oh that skill took years, but I’m sure my dad would die to teach you. He loves teaching guys to work our farm equipment.” Sylvie explains.  
“Is this all yours?” Matt asks as he points out the window to the vast cornfields in front of him.  
“Not all of this silly, but we have about 200 acres. Most of its corn though. But I planted a garden when I was about 12 years old, and it has some really fresh tomatoes.” Sylvie explains as the car turns onto a gravel path.  
“Can’t wait to see the place where our PIC grew up.” Matt says looking at Sylvie even though she never takes her eyes off of the road.  
“But before we go in, you are about to come in contact with some very embarrassing middle school photos of me. And please look and forget.” Sylvie says very seriously, though Matt finds it cute how she’s rambling.  
“Oh I’m looking and saving them in my mind.” Matt replies.  
“Ok fine, we’re here anyway.” Sylvie says as she pulls up to this beautiful house. The house looks to have around 6 bedrooms and a huge front porch.  
“Wow this house is amazing.” Matt says as he hops out of the car.  
“Yeah it was built by my…. oh god Jason don’t scare me like that.” Sylvie exclaims as a dark skinned black haired guy sneaks up behind her and picks her up.  
“Woah sis, who’d you bring this year?” The guys asked.  
“Oh sorry. Matt Casey, this is my brother Jason Brett. Jason Brett, Matt the Captain of truck 81.” Sylvie explains to Matt and her brother.  
“Ah you're the Captain I’ve heard all about, good to put a face to the name.” Jason says to Matt.  
“Nice to meet you too. I’ve heard great things about the infamous Brett brother.” Matt replies shaking his hand.  
“Mermaid, mom is cooking in the kitchen waiting for you.” Jason says.  
“Thanks bro. Matt follow me, and if you see any embarrassing photos, deny you ever saw them.” Sylvie says as she follows her brother inside.  
“Momma.” Sylvie says as she runs up to her mom and hugs her.  
“Sylvia dear, introduce me to your friend.” Sylvie’s mom says to her daughter.  
“Oh sorry, Captain Matt Casey my mom Lisa Brett. Mom, Captain Casey.” Sylvie says as Matt shakes Lisa’s hand politely. Matt also makes a mental note to ask Sylvie why her mom called her Sylvia.  
“You're the Captain that took my sweet Sylvie to Rockford.” Lisa says smiling at Matt. The blood relation may not be the same, but the smile is equal among Sylvie, Jason, and Lisa.  
“Yes, call me Matt.” Matt replies.  
“Well Matt, i was just putting the finishing touches up on the supper. Why don’t you grab a seat, while Sylvie can go get her father from the barn.” Lisa instructs as Jason shows Matt towards the dinner table as Sylvie goes to get her father out back.  
“So Captain how long have you been working at the firehouse?” Jason asks Matt.  
“Almost 16 years, though I’ve only been Captain for 3.” Matt explains to Jason.  
“Oh nice. You were married to Gabby right?” Jason asks.  
“Yeah, but she’s been gone for a while now.” Matt replies.  
“Mermaid told me. I visited Chicago when Syl first moved and I met her, but I haven’t been back since.” Jason explains.  
“Cool, yeah I’ve heard stories all about you and Sylvie running around Fowlerton together. Stella also doesn’t stop singing the praises of the margaritas you made.” Matt replies as Lisa starts to bring the food to the table.  
“Yeah Brett family recipe.” Jason explains smiling.  
“Hey Matt, meet my dad Thomas Brett, dad this is Captain Matt Casey.” Sylvie says as Matt stands up to greet Thomas.  
“Captain, heard you’ve been taking care of my daughter nicely.” Thomas says to Matt.  
“Yes sir, I try.” Matt replies.  
“Enough of this, sit down and eat. We want to hear all about Chicago.” Lisa says as they all take their seats.  
“Wow Mrs. Brett this looks amazing.” Matt says as he scoops some potato salad onto his plate.  
“Matt please call me Lisa.” Lisa replies.  
“Well thank you Lisa. I haven’t had a home cooked meal in years.” Matt explains.  
“Oh Matt, you're about to get as many as mom can shove in our mouths.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Yeah it’s all a miracle we aren’t 600lbs by now.” Jason chimes in.  
“Dad does put us to work early. We worked before school and after school.” Sylvie states.  
“Oh wow. No wonder Sylvie’s a morning person. She brought in flowers sometime a few years ago, and Mouch almost threw a fit because she was being too perky. It was hilarious.” Matt explains.  
“She’s always been that way, our little ray of sunshine ever since we met her.” Thomas says.  
“So Matt, tell us about yourself.” Lisa asks.  
“Well, what do you want to know?” Matt replies.  
“What made you want to become a firefighter?” Jason asks.  
“Oh that’s easy. When I was 16 my school caught fire in the chemistry lab. I remember running to get a fire extinguisher, but before I got there the fire was out of control. I ran in the lab and pulled out maybe 4 or 5 people before a bunch of firefighters ran in. And after that moment, I knew firefighting was my calling.” Matt explains to the Brett family.  
“I can’t believe I never knew that.” Sylvie states.  
“It’s not a super interesting story, but it’s mine.” Matt replies.  
“Are you originally from Chicago or somewhere else?” Lisa asks Matt.  
“Chicago born and raised, and I don’t plan on leaving. I’m a Chicago guy.” Matt states.  
“We’ve never been to Chicago, but Sylvie seems to be very fond of the city.” Thomas replies.  
“It’s a great city, you should visit sometime.” Matt says.  
“Yeah I’m being pulled by both ends. I love the country because it’s where I grew up, but I love the city.” Sylvie says.  
“Yeah I get that. I’ve travelled a lot for work, and I’ve seen amazing cities but something about this farm will always have my heart.” Jason explains.  
“I haven’t seen very much of it so far, but it looks really nice. I am a licensed contractor so I love a house with character.” Matt replies.  
“Well I’m sure you do, but nobody loves house hunting more than Sylvie. She’s watched all those HGTV shows.” Lisa states as Sylvie jokingly smiles.  
“Yeah when she gets a night watch, it’s all she watches.” Matt jokes.  
“Sylvia dear, show Matt up towards the guest room. You two have had a long day's drive, you should get some rest before the chaos ensues tomorrow.” Lisa says as she takes their plates towards the kitchen.  
“Thanks mom.” Sylvie says as she kisses her mom on the cheek.  
“Thanks again Lisa. The food was delicious.” Matt says.  
“Sylvie, don’t forget to get Matt up bright and early. We need extra hands for it to be done before everyone arrives.” Thomas says as he hugs Sylvie.  
“Yes dad, we will be up.” Sylvie replies.

Matt follows Sylvie up the long staircase towards the second floor.

“Sylvia?” Matt asks jokingly.  
“It’s my full name, but if anyone besides my parents call me that, I will not respond.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Good to know, Sylvia.” Matt says with a wink.  
“Oh shut it Matthew.” Sylvie counters.  
“Fine, oh wait, is this your room?” Matt says as they walk past a bright purple room.  
“No, no it’s not.” Sylvie says as she quickly closes the door and stands in front of it.  
“Yes it is, come on let me see.” Matt begs.  
“Fine, but nothing you see in this room will ever be brought up again.” Sylvie says as she reluctantly opens the door.  
“Woah, this is so 2000’s.” Matt jokes.  
“This room needs to be destroyed. It’s like walking into my life with Harrison. Just yikes.” Sylvie states.  
“Wait, is this you?” Matt says as he points towards a picture on the shelf. The picture is of a blonde haired girl with a bright smile riding a horse.  
“Yeah, that was when I got my horse Peaches.” Sylvie replies, picking up the picture.  
“You were probably only like 7 right?” Matt asks.  
“Yeah, this was one of the best days of my childhood.” Sylvie replies.  
“Ok now I have to see baby Sylvie. She’s probably so cute.” Matt jokes.  
“Uh baby Sylvie doesn’t really exist.” Sylvie says as her face turns dark.  
“Oh uh, I didn’t…” Matt stutters.  
“No it’s ok. Most people don’t know the whole story anyway.” Sylvie interjects.  
“What is the whole story, if you don’t mind me asking?” Matt asks.  
“Well like most everybody knows, I was adopted. But nobody knows much more than that. I don’t really talk about when I was adopted, it is just a reminder of all of my feelings of abandonment. When I was placed in foster care at birth, I got bounced to a lot of houses. A few of those houses were really bad, parents would yell or keep me and other kids in the basement. But when I was 5 I came here, and then stayed here forever. So that picture was really from the horse I got for my adoption.” Sylvie explains to Matt as she sits down on her bed, and Matt sits beside her.  
“I may not know what it's like to have that type of foster care experience, but after my mom went to jail I had to stay for 2 years in the system until I aged out. It sucked trying to make it through high school not knowing what would happen next. Eventually I just started staying in shelters because they were safer because I got a job working for a construction company and then school so I was barely home anyway. But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want to.” Matt says to Sylvie.  
“Thanks Matt. It means a lot to have you as a friend. “ Sylvie replies.

“Morning sleepy head, it’s time to get up.” Sylvie says from the door outside of Matt’s room.  
“Urgh, what time is it?” Matt grumbles.  
“Time to work, come on.” Sylvie says as she bursts into the room.  
“What?” Matt asks, still half-asleep.  
“Go shower, breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes.” Sylvie says as she quickly leaves the room and heads downstairs. God did Matt love this side of Sylvie.  
“Good morning mermaid.” Jason says from the kitchen.  
“Morning bro,” Sylvie replies.  
“So what’s the real reason you brought Matt here?” Jason asks.  
“I told you, his family cancelled their thanksgiving dinner, and he seemed upset, so I told him he could come with me. He’s one of my best friends.” Sylvie explains.  
“You sure he’s just a friend?” Jason meddles. “Because you didn’t look at Harrison or Kyle the way you look at him.”  
“He’s just a friend. He was married to my best friend and former partner.” Sylvie reminds her brother.  
“If you say so.” Jason says sarcastically.  
“God you sound just like Julie.” Sylvie mumbles.  
“Hey I’m gonna get out early, but meet dad and I in the barn by 5:00.” Jason says as he pulls on his jacket and walks out the back door.  
“We’ll be there. Don’t feed peaches without me.” Sylvie replies.  
“Hey, was that your brother?” Matt asks as he rubs his eyes and walks into the kitchen.  
“Yeah he was heading out. I made eggs, but we have other things if you want.” Sylvie asks.  
“No eggs are great.” Matt replies as Sylvie hands him a plate.  
“So you ready for a long day?” Sylvie asks.  
“We work 24 hour shifts, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Matt says.  
“Ok. But get ready my family is large, and chaotic.” Sylvie explains.  
“I’m used to chaos,” Matt jokes.  
“Hey, before we go out, I just wanted to say I’m open for questions if you want to ask. We didn’t get to talk much yesterday, but if you want to know anything about my adoption or my family just ask. I don’t have any secrets.” Sylvie says to Matt as they pile down their eggs and sip on coffee.  
“Thanks Sylvie. I know you and I kind of keep quiet about our families. I just wanted to thank you for inviting me into your thanksgiving.” Matt replies.  
“You are welcome anytime, and I mean that.” Sylvie says as she reaches for her boots and puts them on.  
“Now go show me your farm.” Matt says to Sylvie as they head out towards the barn.

Sylvie goes straight to feeding the horses with her dad, while Matt joins Jason in spreading the hay around the stalls.

“Hey Captain, can I ask you something?” Jason says to Matt.  
“Sure,” Matt replies.  
“What exactly is your relationship with my sister?” Jason asks.  
“Uhh well, she’s one of my best friends. And I know she’s been through a lot this year, so I am just trying to help her best I can.” Matt explains though he and Jason know his feelings are more than friendship.  
“My sister can handle a lot. She’s probably way stronger than I am. But I see the way she looks at you, if I were you. I’d stop thinking of the repercussions and be true to your feelings.” Jason says wisely.  
“Thanks Jason, that's really good advice. Sylvie brags about your excellent advice, I’m glad that I’ve gotten some too.” Matt replied sheepishly.  
“Well hopefully one day I’ll be calling you brother.” Jason says as he pats Matt’s back.  
“I've never had a brother, and from the way Sylvie talks about you, I’d be lucky either way.” Matt says.  
“Do you have any other siblings?” Jason asks.  
“I have a sister, she was married to this scumbag Jim, he was never really a brother.” Matt explains.  
“Yeah I get that. Mermaid is probably the best sister I could ask for. Though baby Amelia is probably going to be more pretty than mermaid. She told you why I call her mermaid right?” Jason replies.  
“Yeah something about sharing a room when you were 3, and you thinking it was mermaids and not roommates. She always used to call Cruz and Otis her roomies. Joe still calls her that.” Matt says.  
“Yeah Otis loved to call me merman. That guy was a total dork, no wonder my sister loved him.” Jason jokes.  
“He was. And once Sylvie had a game night at their place, and Otis knew all the answers to the trivia.” Matt replies jokingly.  
“I remember how distraught mermaid was when he died. And that chaplain idiot just tried to brush it off. He was a total softy.” Jason explains.  
“We were all pretty wrecked. Those days sucked.” Matt replies trying not to recall the days after he lost a member of his team.  
“When I met that Kyle idiot, He was confused at first, he didn’t believe I was Sylvie's brother.” Jason says. “At the time I didn't even think he knew we were adopted. None of it made sense to him. Our first conversation was absolute crap.”  
“She didn’t tell anyone besides Gabby when we were fostering this kid named Louie. His birth father came back into the picture and now they are happy. The only reason that Louie is with his family is because of her.” Matt explains to Jason.  
“Yeah I guess it’s just most places I go people just assume I’m adopted so I really don’t have to explain. It was hard when we were kids because Sylvie used to pick me up from 4th grade when she was a 7th grader and sometimes the school didn’t believe we were siblings. But she always stood up for me when people made fun of me for being black in a white family. She’s the best, and deserves the best.” Jason replies.  
“Your right about that. She is the person least worthy of what’s happened to her.” Matt says.  
“Yeah, it was hard when mom went through her rough patch when I was 12. Dad was always gone and mom just kind of broke down. Our Aunt Anne stepped up, but I could tell for a minute there that mermaid was really scared. She was definitely worried about going back into the system. But she stepped up and set a really good example.” Jason says.  
“Yeah we had this hostage call once. The mom of 2 young kids was trapped with her crazy ex. The kids were really scared but Sylvie coaxed the older sister into being brave for her younger brother. Now I know where she got that idea.” Matt replies.  
“Well Matt, I think you passed the farm test. Now we gotta head in and clean up. Us Brett’s take this family football game seriously.” Jason jokes as they head back towards the farm.

“I’ll get it.” Sylvie says as the knocking on the front door continues.  
“Sylvie!” Two 10 year old boys exclaim as they run into the house.  
“Auntie Anne!” Sylvie replies as she gives her aunt a hug. “And boys don’t you look handsome. I see you Carter have been working on your muscles, and Trevor I like the way you are styling your hair.”  
“Sylvie, can you play football with us?” Carter asks.  
“Not right now Cart, but I know someone who might.” Sylvie says as she motions to Matt who is helping out in the kitchen.  
“Trevor, Carter, this is Captain Matt Casey, he’s going to be having thanksgiving with us, and between you and I, he might be really good at football.” Sylvie says to her younger cousins.  
“Woah, you’re a captain.” Trevor asks Matt.  
“Yeah and I work at the same firehouse as Sylvie.” Matt explains.  
“Do you get to drive the fire truck?” Carter asks.  
“No, but I ride up front.” Matt replies.  
“What happened to football, go play kiddos. You can ask Matt all the questions you want later.” Anne says to her sons.  
“Yes mom.” Trevor replies as they run towards the back door and Matt follows carrying a football.  
“I didn’t know you were dating again?” Anne asks her niece.  
“Oh no, it’s not like that. We’re just friends.” Sylvie counters.  
“Sure, I’d believe that if you didn’t wink at him when you motioned him over here.” Anne replies.  
“Keep dreaming Auntie Anne.” Sylvie jokes.

“You’re going down Brett.” Matt says as they line up facing each other ready for football.  
“Good luck with that Casey.” Sylvie replies.  
“Set… hike.”  
Sylvie runs towards the end zone and Matt follows. He tries to block her. Jason throws a touchdown pass to his sister who catches it in the end zone.  
“Ha told you so.” Sylvie taunts.  
“That’s me going easy on you. I gotta warm up first.” Matt replied sarcastically.  
“Sure thing Captain, but I need no warmup.” Sylvie jokes.  
When Matt’s side is on offense he catches a pass and runs toward the end zone, but is tackled by Sylvie who stops him from getting the touchdown.  
“I’ve never seen you play so hard Brett.” Matt says.  
“I guess competitiveness runs in the family.” Sylvie replies still on the ground by Matt.  
“I would’ve made it into the end zone if it weren’t for your super speed.” Matt jokes.  
“I enjoyed tackling you Captain, now get up. I still have to beat the pants out of the rest of your team.” Sylvie says as she pulls him up.  
“Well maybe I’ll get the pleasure of tackling you sometime PIC.” Matt counters jokingly.  
Was he just flirting? Sylvie thinks. And Matt definitely was.

“Ok good time,” Lisa Brett yells to everyone whose outside playing football still.  
In that time Sylvie’s cousins, and 3 more aunts and 2 uncles had arrived and joined the fun. Matt was playing with the kids and Sylvie was talking with her Aunt Anne.  
“Hey Matt,” Sylvie says as she grabs his hand and pulls him back.  
“Yeah,” Matt replies.  
“I just wanna say thanks for coming. It’s been really great having you here,” Sylvie expresses.  
“I’m having a great time with your family. And this is the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” Matt replies.  
“Well let’s go eat,” Sylvie says as she plants a quick kiss on his lips and Matt’s brains can’t quite process what just happened except for the giant smile on his face. Because he was just kissed by Sylvie Brett.


End file.
